Do I Love You?
by Xoxo Hugs and Kisses
Summary: RaiXKim Kimiko starts to hear music every time she’s near Raimundo. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the songs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a normal day. Clay eating, Omi reading his _Ancient Guide to Females _book in his room and Raimundo bothering Kimiko.

"PEDROSA! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! AND GIVE ME MY STUFF BACK!"

As Kimiko chased Rai, music suddenly starts playing. "Where is that music coming from?" She thought

_Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams_

"Me and Rai? AH! Maybe? I don't know. Crap. Now I'm confused." Kimiko thought

"Try and catch me Kimi!" Raimundo said with a smirk on his face

_Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams_

"WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT STUPID MUSIC UP!" Kimiko said angrily

"What music?" Raimundo asked

" You don't hear it?" Kimiko said while she was about to shoot Rai with a fireball.

"No! See ya Kim!" Rai laughed as she was trying to chase him

Suddenly she stopped chasing Rai and the music stopped

"What happened to the music?" She thought

Then Omi comes

"Kimiko, my friend, is there something wrong?" Omi asked

"No! Why ask?" Kimiko yelled in his yellow rounded face

"Because I heard you yell." Omi said

"You know… In my the _Ancient Guide to Females _book it says………" Kimiko interrupted Omi

"I don't care what that stupid book says. Sorry Omi." She said

Then the music comes back as Raimundo tries to get Kimiko's attention

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine

"Rai is kinda hot though." She thought

_Baby boy won't you be mine  
Baby boy you are so damn fine!_

"Wait did I just think Rai was hot!?" She thought

Rai runs into Mater Fung

"Master Fung…. I can explain!" Rai said nervously

"Raimundo what is in your hand?" Master Fung asked

"Uhh… Kimiko's things…" Rai gives them to Master Fung and gives it back to Kimiko

Then the music stops again

Later that Night

"DINNERS READY!"

Clay was the first one there **(of course) **then Kimiko walked in the room still wondering why music was playing whenever she was near Rai. Then Omi and then Raimundo.

Music started playing again

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

"Why this song!" Kimiko whispered

"What song?" Clay asked

"Don't you guys hear it?!" Kimiko yelled

"Either I'm deaf of you have a hearing problem" Raimundo laughed

_He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

"Oh my God if this song is talking about Rai I'm going to scream!" Kimiko said with her anger going up

"What song about me?" Rai staring at her

" Uh… nothing! Never mind me." Kimiko said blushing

" You know…. I'm not that hungry" Kimiko said

"Okay bye." All three boys said

"Funny the music stopped." She thought

Then she remembered something that happen yesterday

She screamed

"Everything alright, girl" Raimundo asked

She started staring at Rai

She realized that she was in love with him

Then music appeared out of nowhere.

_Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?_

_Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand into yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

"Um… Yeah everything is alright." Kimiko putting on a fake smile

"I'll just be outside." Kimiko said

Music stopped

Raimundo followed her

She was sitting on the grass

Music started playing again

She knew it was Rai

"Her Rai" She said

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked

" Cuz each time you are near me I start to hear songs and I don't know why" She said

"This is the perfect time to tell her how I feel." Raimundo thought

Rai bent down to hug her

_I like,  
Where we are,  
When we drive,  
In your car.  
I like,  
Where we are;  
Here.  
Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
Here.  
You are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

They stared at each other green eyes met blue

He leaned in and kissed her

"I love you." He said

Then a different song started playing

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

"Hey the music stopped." She said happily

"I love you to Rai!" She whispered in his ear

---THE END---

Very cheesy! How'd you like it? Hate it, love it, got confused? R&R!


End file.
